1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle with a fuel tank.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are provided with a fuel tank for containing fuel that is supplied to an engine. Fuel in a fuel tank can degrade over a period of time. In hybrid vehicle, an electric motor drives the vehicle and is recharged from an external source. Sometimes the fuel in a fuel tank of hybrid vehicle can remain unused when the electric motor is used extensively. Regarding a hybrid vehicle, there is a known technology for detecting if a fuel inside a fuel tank has degraded and, when degraded fuel is detected, informing a passenger that the fuel has degraded. With the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-302772, informing a passenger that a fuel state is poor can serve as a way to urge the passenger to change the fuel.